


Tied up in Knots

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Not betad





	Tied up in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Mulder entered the house earlier than he usually did, always coming in late from his anti-Consortium activities. He wandered around, trying to find either of his lovers with no luck. He sat on the couch, wondering if they had decided to eat out for lunch. That was just not like them to not leave him a note. Normally, they always wanted to check on him to see if he'd eaten lunch, since they knew how Mulder could become so focused and forget to eat. They had put their foot down the last time he became anemic. He had to eat and they were going to ensure that he would eat. He pouted a bit then grinned when he heard the door opening. 

 

"Hey, I was thinking you had..." Walter was alone and Mulder began to fret. "Where's Alex? 

 

Walter stopped to bend down and kiss the frown from Mulder in greeting and said, "He should be here. His bike's in the garage." 

 

"The house is empty." 

 

"Have you checked the basement?" 

 

"No. Why would he be there? He hates it down there, it's too 

clausterphobic for him." 

 

"He said he was going to space out some of the stuff down there, make it more comfortable for him. He wants to put some weights down there to exercise. You know he hates the way fears keep him from doing something." 

 

"It's been quiet. You don't think...." Without waiting, Mulder ran down the stairs to the basement. Walter followed close behind him. 

 

Alex was there, lying on a trunk, a thick rope practically had him entangled. 

 

"What in the world?" gasped Walter, echoing the very question in Mulder's mind. 

 

Alex blushed. "It's not what it looks like." 

 

Mulder laughed. "Uh, I can't even imagine what you've been up to, how in the world can I know what you are doing nude with a thick rope around you?" 

 

Alex sighed heavily. He just knew Mulder would laugh at him. Walter, thankfully, just looked perplexed. 

 

"I found this rope in the trunk and just thought I'd affix it to the roof...to mumble mumble mumble." 

 

"What?" 

 

"To see if I could climb up it." 

 

Mulder laughed again. "Why is it in your lap then? And you still haven't explained why you're naked." 

 

"My pants were too slick. I couldn't get a good grip to climb. So I decided to take my pants off...and I didn't think about...." 

 

"About what?" Prodded Walter this time, wanting to know why the rope was in Alex's lap instead of attached to the ceiling. 

 

Alex flushed then sighed. "Come look...." 

 

Curious, both his lovers moved closer to the supine man who sometimes acted before he thought. 

 

"What?" asked Walter, not quite seeing what the big deal was. Mulder giggled. 

 

"Damn, Alex, when you get into a pickle you really go for the Vlassic Dell." 

 

Suddenly Walter saw what it was Alex was half hiding. Black tufts of hair were caught in the rope fibers. Walter winced. 

 

"Mulder, would you stop laughing and go get some scissors!" 

 

"Aye, aye, moi capitane." Doing a very bad imitation of Q from Star Trek Next Generation. 

 

Walter shook his head then bent and kissed Alex on the forehead. 

 

"I told you about wearing your BVDs. I bought them for you specially for Christmas." 

 

Alex sighed. "I know. I'm an idiot." 

 

"No, you just get excited about doing something without thinking it through. Why the sudden need to climb a rope in the middle of the day?" 

 

Alex shrugged then winced as his pubes were jangled. "I wanted to see if I could still climb up as fast as I did in high school." 

 

Walter kissed him once again. "You look sexy as hell like that. If you weren't in pain, I would love to fuck you right on that trunk." 

 

"My mouth is free." 

 

Walter snickered. "My sexy ratslut, I think we can wait until you're free from the grip of death." 

 

"Good thinking." 

 

Mulder bounded down the stairs, a big grin on his face. Walter rolled his eyes and said, "Give them to me, Mister Joker." 

 

Mulder handed them over but said, "I'm not the one with my short and curlies caught in a rope." 

 

"No, usually you get them caught in your zipper." 

 

Mulder shut up then, now wincing in sympathy for Alex. 

 

Walter carefully maneuvered the scissors so he could cut the pubic hair gently with the minimum of movement. Once Alex's pubes were safe. Walter handed Mulder the scissors and pulled the rope off Alex. 

 

"Come on, I think we've had as much fun and excitement in the basement today," Walter declared. 

 

"What about fucking me on the trunk?" 

 

"I think a soft bed is where we all should be at this point." 

 

Alex kissed Walter as he helped him up from the trunk then kissed Mulder who was looking a bit guilt-ridden. Alex just had a slight limp but shook his ass then cried, "Last one up has to be the bottom." Then took off running. 

 

Mulder and Walter just walked leisurely up the stairs. They knew full well who was going to be the bottom. 

 

 

The End


End file.
